1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of supporting determination of property values that are set to property items of an application system.
2. Related Art
In constructing an application system, it is necessary to set suitable property values to property items of resources required for executing the application system.
Recently, there are cases in which a Service Level Agreement (SLA) is made at the time of constructing an application system, and an application system designer determines property values to satisfy Service Level Objectives (SLO), which are components of the SLA.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Non-examined Patent Application, Laid-Open No. 2004-252951) describes a technique of supporting a designer of an application system. According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, a relation between an application domain and customization items (for example, parts and programs) is registered. When a designer of an application system inputs an application domain of an application system, the customization items corresponding to the inputted application domain are listed.